


Inamorato

by sellswordking



Category: Brothers Bloom (2008)
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Bloom was the only audience Stephen ever needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inamorato

I love him. I've always loved him; from the moment I met my little brother to my dying day, I  _love_ him.   
  
I loved him when we were bounced from home to home, when no one else in the world seemed to understand. I loved him when he spilled the milk. I loved him when he was purple and bruised and questioned by the cops. I loved him when the misunderstanding with Ethel's cat turned into a nightmare. I loved him when we pulled off our first con.   
  
When we ran, when we made our own life-one not dictated by the state or even federal law-I loved Bloom. When we found a mentor and a warm bed waiting unconditionally for us, I loved Bloom. When I saw the welts on his back and legs and smelled that bastard on him, I loved Bloom. When I struck with every last bit of my strength to take the eye of the man who dared befoul something so precious to the world and dear to me, well, that one is self explanatory.   
  
Because I love him, I pushed women on him. Because I love him, I pushed men on him. Because I love him, I did everything I could to make him fall out of love with me. Because I love him, I wouldn't let myself take advantage of that starry eyed innocent face that  _begged_ for the one thing he knew I could never give him (no matter how much I wanted to). Because I love him, I never gave in and fucked him.   
  
In my love for my brother, I pulled the greatest con ever conceived.    
  
From a heart that spared no woman or man--or Bang Bang--save for Bloom, I spun a noose of lies that I used to hang myself.   
  
And while I sit losing blood, he makes a great escape. I know the stains on his shirt will dry and fade to brown, and he'll know I never lied to him.    
  
_The day I con you is the day I die_ .   
  
While it doesn't make me sad, dying alone, I can only hope for one thing.    
  
That when he realizes what happened to me, he knows without any hesitation or uncertainty that even though we lived a life built from stories and lies one thing was always true; I **_ love _ ** Bloom.


End file.
